Identity
by Uncolored186
Summary: Alternate Universe. She was a miko, a princess, a warrior and a mother before he decided that she was the one for him. Drabble Series. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1—A Miko

**Original Posting Date: **16 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Hors d' Oeuvers

-:-

**Chapter 1**

-:-

Sesshōmaru and his father quietly followed Lord Higurashi, the human lord for the eastern part of their land, to his study. It had always been his father who came and did treaties with the human lord, but this time, his father had insisted that he came with him. For the past three moons, his father had been corresponding through letters with the current lord. Though they were going to discuss the current treaties, this was also a friendly visit.

Soon enough, the three of them sat down before a wide, low table with he and his father facing Lord Higurashi. For a human, he had to say that Lord Higurashi was quite good looking with his unusual blue eyes. He heard from his father that Lady Higurashi was no longer around, but he had a 23-summers-old daughter and a young son. He inwardly hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with her. He didn't have problems with humans in general, but most princesses, human and youkai alike, were too brainless to talk to – not that he would talk to them.

Not long after the refreshments were served, they heard a short rapping at the shoji door, and Lord Higurashi permitted entry. The moment the door opened, his breath hitched. There, before their eyes, was a beautiful warrior. With her white haori and red hakama, he and his father could tell that she was a miko. Her armour was like that of a samurai in smaller size. Her raven hair was tied up in high pony tail with a red ribbon. Judging from the grime on her attire and the slightly weary look on her face, he knew that the miko had just returned from whatever mission Lord Higurashi had sent her to.

Stepping closer to Lord Higurashi's side, they saw her grip the sword on her hip as she gave them a bow in greeting. Afterwards, she stood straight and looked at Lord Higurashi. "My Lord, we have managed to dispose the reported problem on the northern border."

"Well done. Take your well-deserved rest."

She gave them one last bow before dismissing herself.

For many centuries, aside from his mother, he couldn't find a single female, especially human woman, that didn't give him a second glance after meeting him. And so, he couldn't help but be curious of this woman.

His attention was back to present when his father commented, "I have to say you have a beautiful miko under your wing, Lord Higurashi."

Lord Higurashi smiled. "That, she is, Lord Takahashi."

The love in Lord Higurashi's voice was not missed by him and his father. He ignored the sudden anger that came to him with the thought of her and Lord Higurashi together. He repeatedly told himself that he held no interest in the unknown woman. However, as time ticked by, he found his mind often drifted to her, wondering what she was doing at the moment.

-:-

**A/N:** Another mini series from me! I hope you're not getting bored with my writing. This one was originally written for The Six-Course Challenge at Dokuga.  
Please kindly review. :)


	2. Chapter 2—A Princess

**Original Posting Date: **16 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Bisque

-:-

**Chapter 2**

-:-

InuTaisho glanced at his son's emotionless face. He had to hide a smile whenever he recalled how his eldest looked at the miko. He, too, had to admit that the miko was a beauty. If he was not mated, he would have tried to woo the miko himself. Looking at his son, he couldn't help but think about the prospect of having grandpups. He would look forward to that day. Yet, they would have to know about the mysterious miko first even though he had a good guess of who she was. During their meeting earlier, they, unfortunately, couldn't talk about anything but the unresolved treaties, so he couldn't confirm his thought.

As he and his son reached the dining hall, Lord Higurashi smiled. "I hope your short rest is fulfilling, Lord Takahashi."

InuTaisho nodded. "Indeed."

Lord Higurashi glanced towards the shoji door for a while before turning to Lord Takahashi. "I would like to introduce you to someone before we begin our dinner."

Dread filled Sesshōmaru as he could make a guess that _that_ someone was Lord Higurashi's daughter. Soon, the shoji door slid open, and once again, his breath hitched, longer this time. If he thought her beautiful before, she was even more beautiful in her multi-layered kimono. Now, he could smell her unique scent without the sweat, dirt and grime that clung to her earlier.

"Well..." InuTaisho breathed out. "I have to say that this is truly a surprise, Lord Higurashi."

"I shall take that as a compliment, Lord Takahashi."

They all watched the beautiful woman approach them with a grace that would be envied by any demoness. InuTaisho sneaked a glance at his son and had to refrain himself from grinning. Yes, grandpups would not be long, it seemed.

"I'm sure you have met this young woman earlier in my study," Lord Higurashi began as soon as the woman reached his side. "Lord Takahashi, Prince Sesshōmaru, this is my daughter, Princess Kagome."

Kagome bowed in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, Lord Takahashi, Prince Sesshōmaru."

_What a rarity in royalty_. InuTaisho smiled. Before he could reply her greeting, Sesshōmaru spoke, "The pleasure is ours, Princess Kagome."

Truly, InuTaisho couldn't wait to tell InuKimi about this! Their aloof son finally found the one he deemed worthy to talk to. He turned to Lord Higurashi and blinked in surprise when he caught the sad look he sent to his daughter. What was wrong? Was his daughter not available for courting? His eldest son had finally shown interest in a woman, so he would make sure it would continue so. Besides, he wouldn't mind having Kagome as his daughter-in-law.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	3. Chapter 3—A Warrior

**Original Posting Date: **16 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Intermezzos

-:-

**Chapter 3**

-:-

To say he was shocked that the beautiful warrior was none other than Lord Higurashi's daughter would be an understatement of the century. For a moment, he felt like a fool as he only _just_ realised that she and Lord Higurashi shared the same blue eyes. Nevertheless, if his sire wanted to offer a mating treaty with her as the princess, he honestly wouldn't mind. He, generally, didn't like humans, but it seemed he had to make an exception for Lord Higurashi's family. A princess who was as well as a warrior was quite unheard of. If he let this unique woman slip away, he would be a fool. He had no doubt that many had realised what a precious gem she was.

While his sire and her father talked, he tried to find something to talk to her. It was weird to say the least, as usually, it was the other way around. Though she didn't hold the air of arrogance, she seemed uninterested. She would prove to be quite a challenge for him, and he liked that.

"If this Sesshōmaru may ask, Princess Kagome?" Once she looked up at him, he continued, "How long have you been under your sire's command?"

She put her chopsticks down and hummed. "It's been five years, Prince Sesshōmaru."

He nodded thoughtfully. "No offence, but this one would have thought that you are more like an archer than a sword handler."

When she smiled, he suddenly wondered how her lips would feel against his. He shook his head mentally. If he didn't know any better, he would think she had put some sort of spell on him.

"Many told me that as well, so don't worry about it, Prince Sesshōmaru," she replied before explaining that she was an archer as well, but she preferred the sword as her main weapon. They then discussed about the problem she usually came across within their land.

He was more than impressed with her knowledge. However, the more they talked, the more he realised the distant she put between them. It seemed she didn't want him to get any closer with her. Why? He made a few guesses, and the one that rang loudly in his mind was she was betrothed to another. If that was the case, he would not allow it. A hard determination entered his eyes as he promised himself that she would be his and no one else's.

While Kagome had her dessert, he looked at his sire, who glanced at him at the same time. He looked at Kagome and back to his sire. It seemed his sire got the silent message and nodded. He belatedly ignored the grin on his sire's face as he silently admitted that he was interested in Kagome.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	4. Chapter 4—A Mother

**Original Posting Date: **16 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Entree

-:-

**Chapter 4**

-:-

When dinner was almost over, he and his father heard the sound of running feet long before the shoji door slid open. A 7-summers-old boy in blue kimono appeared before the door. Noticing the guests, he quickly bowed in greetings before running towards Kagome.

"Aneue!"

Sesshōmaru found himself floored as he saw the indifferent mask she put throughout their exchanges melt away. She had such a beautiful expression on her face. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that his sire witnessed the same thing and was surprised as well.

Kagome accepted her brother with open arms. The boy let out a happy sigh as he was encased in the protective arms of his sister. It was obvious that the young prince looked at his sister as a mother figure. To be honest, Sesshōmaru felt a twinge of jealousy towards the boy, but the display itself was enough to wake his beast up. It seemed the more he knew about her, the more he saw that she was a perfect mate for him.

The boy looked up. "I was worried that you wouldn't come back today."

A motherly smile was on her beautiful face as she replied, "I will always come back, Sōta. Never fear, little brother."

He pouted. "I'm not little anymore."

She hummed. "You sure act like one."

Sesshōmaru almost closed his eyes to savour her soft laughter when Sōta huffed at his sister. A wave of sadness came from the boy made him study them again.

"I wish you will stay with me forever, Aneue."

Kagome looked at her brother sadly. "Didn't I promise to visit as much as I can?"

When Sōta refused to look at her, she cupped his young face and made him look at her. "Hey, we still have two seasons before I leave, so don't think about it now. Okay?"

Finally, Sōta nodded before falling into his sister's arms again. The soft humming from his sister successfully lulled the boy to sleep. Kagome looked up and quietly murmured, "If you will excuse me, Father."

Lord Higurashi nodded, giving her the permission to leave.

Kagome turned to Sesshōmaru with a small smile. "It's a pleasure to talk to you, Prince Sesshōmaru."

"Likewise, Princess Kagome."

With that, she left with the sleeping young prince in her arms.

As soon as they were out of sight, there was a long silence before his sire commented, "If you don't mind telling me what actually happened here, Lord Higurashi?"

Lord Higurashi sighed dejectedly. "Kagome is going to marry Prince Hakudoshi of the South in two seasons' time."

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	5. Chapter 5—A Candidate

**Original Posting Date: **16 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Fruit & Cheese

-:-

**Chapter 5**

-:-

Sesshōmaru was more than furious to learn that Lord Naraku dared to threaten Lord Higurashi if he didn't comply with his term to give Kagome away. Apparently, Hakudoshi desired Kagome but, of course, the feeling was not reciprocated, and at such, Lord Naraku was not pleased to know his son was being refused by a mere human princess.

Lord Higurashi was never going to use his beloved daughter for politics, so at first, he refused Lord Naraku's demand as well. However, the damage done to the human villages in his land for his refusal was immense, and Kagome took it upon herself to take responsibility for them. And this was the very reason why Lord Higurashi invited them. He wished to see if his sire would be willing to find a solution to save his daughter.

Of course, his sire eagerly agreed to help. Lord Naraku had no right to do as he wished with the people of the West, human or not.

Following her beautiful scent, he found Kagome in the garden, minus a few layers of her earlier kimono.

"Princess Kagome."

She jumped in surprise before turning to him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Prince Sesshōmaru. I didn't realise—"

"It's okay." He shook his head before standing beside her. After a moment of silence, he began, "This one wishes to ask you a question."

"I'm listening, Prince Sesshōmaru."

"Sesshōmaru."

She blinked. "Eh?"

"Just call me Sesshōmaru, Kagome," he said, looking into her eyes.

Her face flushed deep red at the familiarity. Still, she nodded. "As you wish... Sesshōmaru."

Sesshōmaru withheld the urge to hold her tightly in his arms as he nodded. "Will you have any objection if this one wishes to court you?"

Her eyes widened. "Say what?"

He chuckled at how expressive she was now. Honestly, he liked it better when she was like this. Slowly, he reached out and caressed her face with the back of his palm. "This Sesshōmaru wishes to court you, Kagome."

After a few moments, she stepped back and looked away from him. Her voice was low and sad. "I... I can't..."

Knowing the reason she rejected him, he stepped closer and cupped her face. "Don't think about anyone, Kagome. This Sesshōmaru wants your honest answer. Will you let this one court you?"

She looked into his eyes that conveyed more than his words as she breathlessly answered, "Yes."

As soon as he heard her answer, he leaned down and stole a deep kiss from her.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	6. Chapter 6—A Mate

**Original Posting Date: **16 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Dessert

-:-

**Chapter 6**

-:-

Sesshōmaru let out a content sigh as he and Kagome rested under the shade of oak tree. He watched Kagome absent-mindedly caress her swollen belly. When he saw her hand stop moving with a smile, he scooted closer and let her take his hand to feel their first pup's kick under his palm. They smiled at each other. His heir, much to the court's disbelief and relief, was a full-blooded demon. It was unexplainable how it could be so, but it didn't matter to him. As long as Kagome was the one who birthed his pups, he would love them all.

The day she accepted his courting proposal, his life changed for the better. As expected, Lord Naraku refused to back down as his son had prior claim on Kagome. Still, all was solved with a formal challenge for the right to mate her. She had been afraid for him, of course, but he had assured her that he would be fine. And he was. Hakudoshi was not a particularly strong opponent, but he had tricks that assisted him. Not for long enough, though. In the end, he won the fight, and thankfully, Naraku left without protests, unlike his son who was a sore loser.

After making sure everything was well, he and his father left Kagome with her father to make preparations. The courting process went rather slowly, but that was the intention, as Kagome wished for them to know one another before taking the step where there was no turning back. For a year, they courted before she was ready to bind herself to him and vice versa.

Surprisingly, his mother InuKimi accepted Kagome with open arms. He would have thought that Kagome, as a human, princess or not, would not be well-liked. And to his surprise, Inuyasha, his younger brother by two decades, who usually hated females, even approved his choice of mate. Turned out, only the ladies within the court didn't like her, for she was able to attract his attention without doing anything. Nevertheless, she seemed to ignore them all, just like he had suggested her to do.

"I love you," she said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"And I you, mate." He gazed at her closely. Truly, he was lucky to have her as his life partner. Though they were mated, he never demanded her to act like a meek and obedient mate. He had told her that her independence was the first thing that caught his attention. They both had agreed that disagreements would be done behind closed doors, and before the public, she would respect and submit to him. So far, everything was good and would continue to be so.

He had gotten himself a beautiful and perfect mate with an heir on the way. For him, all was well in the world.

-:-

**The End**

-:-

**A/N:** If you remember my first note, you would know from the challenge's name alone, the story is going to be told in 6 chapters. This story has little drama because it is meant for light reading only. If you want a longer series from me, you will have to wait for another month or two. The next mini series will be up on Monday. I hope to see you guys there as well!  
As always, please kindly review one last time before you leave. :)


End file.
